


In a Field of Dandelions

by MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I personally hate my writing :’), I’m secretly dying inside, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, SakuAtsu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, implied character’s death, soft atsumu miya, this story is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying/pseuds/MyEyesAreSweatingNotCrying
Summary: This exact dandelion field was where they had spent the most precious and special moments of their lives. Especially the time where their whole relationship together had started.In a field of Dandelions, is how they began their love story..
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In a Field of Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a tik tok I saw of SakuAtsu (it’s by @ iniaoi on tik tok!), and is based off the song ‘Dandelions’ by Ruth B.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> P.S. Read the tags before reading this story 
> 
> P.S.S. You might see a lot of SakuAtsu stories, written by me, because I love SakuAtsu too much-

Atsumu nervously fidgeted around in the spot he was standing in. His hands were cupped together, placed in front of him, but his thumbs nervously fidgeted closely together. Out of all places he had listed down, A Dandelion field scenery was ‘supposedly’ the perfect place to confess his love for his fellow germophobic teammate. Why? Because he listened to Bokuto and Hinata, making his decision for him that could either end up perfect or completely horrible

It was a day off for the Black Jackals Volleyball Team. And even, Perhaps, the perfect time to let out his feelings to Sakusa Kiyoomi. His feelings and love for him were all bottled up into a confined bottle, the lid screwed on tight. He didn’t dare to let any spill out from underneath the cap, until he knew the time was ready. Although, he knew that it was a lot more harder than he expected it to be, since the more he fell for Sakusa, the more tight he had to screw on the cap. 

Right now, he could feel the bottle start to shake violently, with hands full of butterflies forming in his stomach as the minutes pass by. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take Sakusa to get over to the Dandelion fields, but he really did hope that he’ll be here soon. 

“Soon.. yeah, he’ll be here soon-!”

“What are you muttering about, Atsumu?” A light hearted laugh was heard, very close to his ear. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge, as a sudden quick chill shivered down his spine. His shoulders jumped a little in shock, but the rest of his body didn’t react to the sudden jump. He tensely turned on his heel, creating a pretty small deep hole in the ground, as he turned around to face the taller. A nervous, shaking grin was plastered onto his face, his eyes softening up a little after being so tensed up on the spot. 

“Omi! You’re here!” 

Mentally face palming himself. The shaking bottle started to stumble around violently. The cap was already starting to become loose. Butterflies spun around in his stomach, making him feeling even more nervous than before. And a little nauseous too. 

The fresh, grown nature plants of yellow Dandelions and Dandelion puffs shook along the wind currents, making the yellow petals attached tremble a little. Some seeds on the Dandelion puffs took flight, and began to drift off, heading towards the same direction as the cool, calming, breeze. But even with the peaceful scenery around him, it still didn’t help calm his nerves down

Heck, standing in front of this gorgeous, and handsome, man didn’t help either. Atsumu unconsciously admired all of Sakusa’s features: his black, wavy and shiny hair that flows along nicely, and could run my fingers through. His onyx black eyes that are as dark as night, but Atsumu could always spend hours staring deeply into them. The two moles just above his eyebrow, aligned together, was an easily recognisable feature about him. The way that he would have that small, rare smile on his face on rare occasions, when he isn’t wearing his mask 24/7. And don’t get Atsumu started on his body: his body was defined and built, his sharp jaw line looked so good, his arms looked tough and strong- 

Okay, enough before Atsumu goes into Horny town, and Sakusa comes into Perverted city-

Atsumu’s hands untangled off one another, as he swung them both to the side, and behind his back, cupping them tightly once again. He still had on the nervous, tensed grin on his face, quietly sweating down his forehead.

The sun beamed down onto them, exposing them into the sunlight, as they stood there awkwardly in the field. Atsumu’s dyed light blonde hair gently moved along to the rhythm of the winds, feeling his cheeks get hot. Not just because of the sun, but also because of this hot ass man standing in front of him

“Well? You can tell me anything, Atsumu.”

“Well.. I-I... 

I like you, Omi-kun!”

There he went: the screwed shut bottle containing his feelings was finally set free, like a boiling kettle of water, piping up a trail of hot steam. However, the explosive bottle made no noise. Not even a single small and quiet sound was heard. Silence fell between the two teammates. The air was thick, as the tension began to rise, like one of those shows on TV. Atsumu sucked in a little of his breath, mentally praying to himself that he had made the right choice.

Sighing out deeply through his nose, but keeping his lips sealed closed, his eyebrows were tensing up a little, shaking up on the spot. But his eyes stayed focus. Still and clear. He’s still hoping that Sakusa will accept his feelings

At last, a single movement broke off the awkward tension lingering around in the air. But Atsumu didn’t expect Sakusa to actually do this

Sakusa hooked his pointer finger onto the edge of his mask, pulling it down all the way down underneath his chin. The straps of it were still hooked onto his ears. With his usual monotone, emotionless like face, he leaned down, moving closer to Atsumu’s face, until he was about an inch apart his lips. His onyx black as night eyes met with Atsumu’s Warm honey hazel eyes, locking them right in a trance

Due to how close their faces were to one another, Atsumu’s heart pounded heavily in his chest. His heartbeats synced up with the amount of thoughts and feelings he’s having right now, a close match to one another. 

The hurried winds soon brushed by them in a quick motion, making the Dandelions dance along the wind’s command, swaying back and forth with hesitation. The sun continued to look down upon the two, watching the scene go down like it’s a scene from a romance film. The trees, from the sides, rustled its branches and healthy green leaves, acting as though they’re a cheering audience. 

Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s heavy breaths touch his face closely, continuing to stare in deeply into his eyes. Atsumu couldn’t quite read what Sakusa’s eyes were telling him, since he’s a man of mystery. Until a blissful sigh slipped right out of Sakusa’s mouth.

“I like- wait no, scratch that. I love you, ‘Tsumu..” 

As soon as those words left Sakusa’s mouth, the remaining gap between their lips closed off. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed little by little until they were closed, as he snaked an arm around Atsumu’s waist, enclosing him in his hold. His other hand reached over to cup his soft yet heated cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against the flesh.

Atsumu immediately kissed him back, his face getting more heated than before, but he didn’t care. His chest were collided against Sakusa’s, as one hand went up along his arm, his fingertips creating a walking motion upwards, until they were settled down onto his shoulder. His other hand cupped the back of his head, but soon then began to run his fingers along the soft black locks, getting his fingers lost in the mass of flowing hair. 

Their lips were brushing against each other’s, as they were in a sinking but beautiful euphoria. Everything around them disappeared out in the blue, because now, they were in their own type of world. Together.

His constant nervousness he felt all washed away, the moment he felt Sakusa’s lips onto his. The confining bottle, that his feelings were kept in, was now empty. Only filled with nothing, but living air. 

This wasn’t exactly how Atsumu imagined this whole confession will turn out before, since he always thought he might’ve just gotten rejected on the spot.

But, he was more than glad to have confessed to his love. 

In the middle of a Dandelion field

~

“SAKUSA!!” 

His train of thoughts was disrupted by a loud, yelling voice, that felt so close to his ear. He snapped a sharp turn over to Komori, and shot him a glare, narrowing his eyes, as one of his eyebrows was raised. Komori sheepishly smiled at him, as he scratched the back of his head, not trying to be disintegrated by Sakusa’s glare towards him. “Sorry, cousin, but you just seemed to be in a dazed form..” 

His glare and sharp eyes softened a little, as he sighed, resting his tensed self, his eyebrows lowering down. Even if he had on his mask for most of his life, Komori could read his eyes just like a book. 

Quiet whistling of the winds swayed in and out of the scene, making Sakusa’s black curly hair gently tumble along, colliding in with his locks of hair. Sakusa lifted his head up, taking in the wind’s calming effect, with his hands and arms behind him, acting as support beams, as he was exposed to the light darkness shining down onto him and his cousin, who sat dangerously close to him. But he didn’t mind. 

“Still thinking about him?”

“....”

Sakusa lifted his head back down, as a muffled but heavy sigh slipped out from his mouth. “Yeah.” 

One hand reached over to his face, as he pulled the edge of the clean, white mask down the lower half of his face. His slight trembling lips quivered a little, but it didn’t seem like he was going to cry. In fact, he seemed to be muttering out incoherent sentences to himself. His onyx black eyes stared off into the far distance of the fields, that stretched out for miles, focused on a particular point of time. 

Komori watched Sakusa intently. Worried for him, yes. But he seemed to be in his moments, so he didn’t disrupt again. It was indeed a rare sight to see Sakusa actually expose his bare face out in the open, since he is a germaphobe and all. 

But never has he seen his cousin act like this. Ever. 

‘He must be hurting on the inside really badly..’ Komori thought, taking a glance over to Sakusa, before turning his head back to the scenery. The Midnight time colours of the night sky had faded to a pastel kind, creating an entrance for the illuminating sunrise red and Orange to peep its’ head out to say good morning to the world. The dark blue and purple pastel had disappeared high into the sky, no longer being able to be seen by the two. The red and Orange took lead of the parade of colours, as the blossoming mix of yellow and Orange rays, along with the beaming sun, trailed behind the lead colours. The outline of passing birds, faraway, stood out from the sunrise, as the group travelled along in a straight line. Arrays of trees surrounded the sides of the Dandelion field swishing away in the breeze. It was a truly breathtaking moment

“Atsumu would’ve loved to watch the sunset..” 

Komori looked over at Sakusa, his big eyes were narrowed a little, due to the blinding rays of the appearing sunrise. Sakusa continued to stare off in the same spot as before. But instead, had a rare, small smile on his face. His lips no longer quivered, but his black curls gently blew along the wind’s currents, following the rhythm of the gusts. A soft laugh slipped out from Komori’s mouth. ‘Still the same ol’ Sakusa Kiyoomi from before he was here.’ Komori thought. Taking one last glance over to look at the sunrise in front of him, he brought his knees up to his chest, pushing up his upper half into the air, as he stood, while Sakusa continued to stay quiet in his spot, not moving an inch. 

“Hey. I’ll give you a moment to be alone with your thoughts, Kay? I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Sakusa hummed, in a response back, as he heard the jingle of a pair of car keys in the air. His eyes didn’t guide his vision to look over to see his cousin, waving towards him, before walking along an empty path among the arrays of flowers over to the car parked up on the top of the hill

The field of Dandelions that surrounded Sakusa Kiyoomi staggered around on the spot they were planted down, and grew on. At one point, all of them bowed down towards the sun, while the intense winds held them there for the moment. Once the winds let the mossy green like stems off, the dandelions retrieved back to its’ normal form. 

Sakusa looked over to each side of him, watching over the delicate yellow petals gently swish and sway in the winds. Some petals started to shiver a little. Some red seeded dandelions peeped its’ fluffy white puff out from the crowded field of yellow dandelions

His hand peaceably glided along the very top of the flower bed rows, before stopping to pluck out a fully grown dandelion from the collection among. He stared at the white like puff for a moment, before he let out a single breath of wind leave his lips, aiming it directly towards the dandelion’s puffs in front of him. One single blow, and he watched as the seeds floated gently along the air, dancing along on the invisible force that kept it steady up in the air. He watched as the seeds drifted away from where he was seated, coming closer and closer to the rising sun in the air. For another time this morning, he smiled.

“Hey, Atsu..

I miss you..

Do you miss me back?” 

A warm, salty tear escaped from the corner of his eye, as he dropped the stem down onto the hill of Dandelions. 

As he peaked out, from the side of his eye, the short trimmed out fuzzy green stem tumbled down slowly along a tiny gap between each dandelions, his hand reached down into his jacket pocket, fumbling around with a particular item inside. He pulled out a red velvet coloured box, with the edges rounded on top and on the bottom. The edges of the opening were made out of a glistening silver. 

Sakusa popped open the box in his hand, using his thumb to push up the opening lid, to reveal a clean, luminesce golden ring, with a single flashing, clear diamond, small yet noticeable, perched on top of the golden ring. 

This exact dandelion field was where they had spent the most precious and special moments of their lives. Especially the time where their whole relationship together had started.

Nothing could replace the type of love that they both felt for one another

They’ll always have this nature grown field as a reminder to them that they’ll always be at home with each other, even if one of them isn’t here with them here

“I hope we meet again in a Field of Dandelions..”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hate how this story was written and will probably edit this, when I got the time to :’D


End file.
